


1538°C / 2800.4°F (even iron needs time to cool)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Stony/Ironstrange Edition [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Stare, Prompts Light/Dark, RWG March Madness 2019, Superhusbands, Toddler Peter, superfamily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: He blinks repeatedly, his fingers seem to twitch where they're crammed in the pockets of his perfectly tailored suit jacket. His brow is furrowed in concentration, just slightly, discreetly. Can't have the journalists thinking he doesn't want to be there.He really doesn't.





	1538°C / 2800.4°F (even iron needs time to cool)

**Author's Note:**

> First Stony ever, hope you like it and don't hesitate telling me in the comments if you feel like it :D
> 
> Thanks to the RWG for setting up this edition of March Madness, I'm having a blast writing for it! More to come for sure!  
> Also huge thanks to my dear SerenaLunera for taking a look at this piece for me, ily.
> 
> 500 words, let's go!

He blinks repeatedly, his fingers seem to twitch where they're crammed in the pockets of his perfectly tailored suit jacket. His brow is furrowed in concentration, just slightly, discreetly. Can't have the journalists thinking he doesn't want to be there. 

He really doesn't. 

Anyone who knows Tony just a little bit - backstage, real life Tony - knows that he would much rather be doing about anything other than answering the questions of people who are neither qualified nor interested enough to understand his science experiments and will, for sure, fall back on personal, invasive ones sooner than later. He struggles to keep his eyes open under the avalanche of camera flashes that just won't stop and he smiles, bright as ever.

Steve stares at the TV. It's been going for over two hours already but there's nothing he can do to help but stay here, sitting on the couch of the Avengers common room, watching his husband in invisible support as the other man goes through Stark Industries' monthly press conference with as much grace as he can. There's the occasional pun and snarky comeback when people's magazines' interviewers just can't keep themselves in check and "No, Sir, I'm afraid I can't tell you if my  _ Super Son _ and  _ Super Husband _ are up to anything interesting right now." 

They can't seem to see the "Do Not Trespass" sign that's written all over Tony's face but Steve does and he is not only grateful but fond, so fond of his husband's way of redirecting questions that hit too close to their home.

_ “Their home _ ,” Steve smiles to himself. He doesn't react when Clint and Natasha come back from Shield, doesn't hear them chuckle at the sight he makes.

"Mushy much, Cap?" that would be Clint.

Steve startles, realizes he was grinning all alone with his HD footage of Tony so he just nods sheepishly. 

"Have a seat if you want, but shush, next is his research on Rocket." Steve doesn't bother looking at them again, hearing them snicker is enough.

Steve glances at his watch, half-an-hour and Tony will be free. Maybe these people can't see just how tired the man is but Steve knows. He knows the dark circles and the mouth rictus of exhaustion, he knows the eye wrinkles digging just that tidbit closer to Tony's temples. 

After the conference will come the long rounds of handshakes, then the debriefing with Pepper and then, finally, Tony will be home. Free to lie down, away from the blinding lights, the shareholders, the spotlight. He'll be free to rest in the dark of their room, under the cozy blankets and maybe, probably, a cozy husband wrapped around his body, and kissing his neck, and petting his hair and... too. 

  
The only questions he'll have to answer then, will be Peter's  _ "Whys" _ and  _ "Daddy, explain mes" _ , and that's always more than okay. Until next month comes around he can just stare blissfully back at Steve and enjoy life with his  _ Super Family _ , quietly _. _

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece in a day or two!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
